


Avengers Infinity War: Return of JeRVIS and The Bulker

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (and that's not a joke), Gen, This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fed the script ofAvengers: Infinity Warto a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new one. This is what happened.Thor: Yon'u ship is?The Bulker: They and your being securt to the procelt in the sellies the protomelt in hidder, the wall to she was thas the way.Steve Rogers: [the hell and shows him]





	Avengers Infinity War: Return of JeRVIS and The Bulker

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network the script of _Avengers: Infinity War_. We fed Dernan the script, let him learn itover several hours, and then asked for a new one. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

The Collicts the sithering to the poding]

Steve Rogers: You know. Thought I wear the poon on to make that the sither... [suddenly the shoots through the call and he carsing him by the colftor the rowitor the reading it and ships him onto and has trinke and the craph. I can to the corport in histich, betore it to her out a side and shick andone, he shakes up to find the great a montor at the pain]

Steve Rogers: I know what you taiked, you a place then hould he would do the possible, you wanted to the well we tried to teen how the redicaned to bettee, where then as the retal in the wall. [they stents her ago the pater through him to strough to help]

[Steve looks up to her whils he to the rollions ard around the sight. Samestice a suid tries on the sable. The realory and same it of the chopper we see he down to be the poorly.] We’re nother a story on a from ofter the weres in. You allet in a startion. That’s all of a prastor.., and share them why were yourre wouldn't come the plation we prosed of the runds on a cat.

Pater Quill: Well, what?

Steve Rogers: Tony were were of the car thing. [Steve goes to get his hapmed]

Tony: I'm soor.  
.Secruty Stark. You’re teln me tractity and I was you to strive yours.

Tony: I’ll see here this in hame windor.

Tony Stark: And was this whore. It's no mere of the words. That's not what there's the world arrow the room of the way to destruy. Your foor. That was most breaty on the with to stick.

James Barnes: The thar on me workd is the beart friends off trastarting in his armor a mad well theme, so we chase. [She chasses and transle as she cleares off and holds the proon toor ont thing the the throush and gets on the pruct of the combuter] [Steve sed atactors as the pireating to sees off the gargat on the toor, then tell to catch]

Nick Fury: I'm here. [Heys through to the right.]

Thor: Yon'u ship is?

The Bulker: They and your being securt to the procelt in the sellies the protomelt in hidder, the wall to she was thas the way.

Steve Rogers: [the hell and shows him]

JeRVIS: I didn't stay how it.

Jane Foster: How about the rasher?

Steve Rogrrs: [as the chope the targets and his bet the show their as a telr trantor shoots out of the ship, and then suits on his seck]

Steve Rogers: I'm not geveredented outside the siterount, thene, with hus mane we see thater? [they shouten heads over the choore to the crowd]

T'Challa: Treserve to seen the prace. [they grabs] Tony as they.

Thor: That tought your filet, you warnated to stom it it it. [Tony looks at Pietch on the pristing in his arry for a moment] [Thor soldiers her out into him before the pince as they than starting in to his her]

[Steve strings her him.]

James Barnes: I this thing as they... [She surds and looks at they stone the prison and the rood a plice it see in held to stand one here]

Peter Quill: You know the with you?

Thor: I do what the protoces they are their wither then sure the reades iss oversoness. I will don't seeve trised that them.

Jane Foster: Well, I'm neveryed it oner to be arore that what I’m somenity that you as aringtally some his artioned betile a tray ast the with. [Steve show has a powers at the strepention to his selletsidg]

[as the collier and hidss onto the secrach white the staling with the couttly on the prosent is over a panters on his showly.] Tony. You're got a gonna great over an ellight, before the werled intice on the rush.

[T'Chacla panks on the reface, when Steve is a pase. Steve gets the guy on the poore to hands, Steve are it in the power then and tricks, he tries her and he dostroys and they astacleas and the sting the room.]

Steve Rogers: I donna werrow you walked to thing. I crual decerest to see this in a parton all of a calred of a talle in oursion to arriards, to the roof it. [they start back as a booth to his cemmerial and shits] You get it a the take.

Pepper: The pilet is abore my sain. [She subters somboding the close of the cancrous her and as he waskess her head]

Steve Rogers: Where it the werle is so really sord. [Steve is spockled tolding him]

Pepper: Thank you why abratt me?

Steve Rogers: You want the petsing the comportation for that. I want trying the rish.

Thator: I can the rest of the world wat it with a prinon.

Steve Rogers: Well, that's not is to seame.

She wastrovise: That’s workingsing out?

Secretary Ross: Stop hower and that what was the wordd wasn that?

Pepper: Yeah, you won't delent you tounted to misute of a plan on the side on to seroot, they deall tried to the there that you aring tech the truth. [stedes as the redions in the bighs werpon into a bow takglas inte treath and hand out a tablior, walking and seds his head a mining. Secridates through out of the sard the car with the shopleds and he can that her and truck of the weapon at attecher and that shield at his cracked of the paritor, she looking at holding a carred the wardors sunders and glasses onto the ploses. He stalls them their shuttes the ploce on a shatter.]

Senator Stark: I


End file.
